It's either me or Peter
by ShelbsterBerwald
Summary: Finland walks in his room to find his beloved Berwald and peter...doing something inappropriate! -WARNING- Pedo...kind of feeling...seriously don't come running in and saying it's wrong I'll point you to the discription...


I walk up the side walk to the porch, carrying groceries. Though I forgot a couple things I still have quite a few bags in both hands. I set them down to find my keys to be in my back pocket. I start struggling to find the right one, _I have way too many keys_, I bet I don't need half of them. Then again I am way too lazy to check everything in the house that uses a key.

I find the right key and slide it in, unlocking the door. I pick up the groceries and walk inside.

The smell of the house rushes to my nostrils. "Ahh" I inhale then exhale loudly. I love the smell of my home. It's a mixture of after the rain and old book kind of smell. I like them separate don't get me wrong, but putting those smells together is very relaxing.

"I'm home." I close the door with my leg, because after all I am holding a lot of bags of groceries. Su-san usually tags along with me and helps with the shopping and such. He's a very helpful person once you really think about it. Yet I don't know where I would be without him.

I wipe my shoes on the rug then kick my shoes off where they go. I went down the hallway into the living room. A hockey game on the T.V...I was almost tempted yet it wasn't Sweden and me playing so I ignored the T.V.

I almost stepped on a controller. I curse under my breath. Peter needs to put them back in there place dammit. He never listens when we tell him so though.

I walk into the kitchen with a sigh, laying the bags on the table. "I don't hear anyone yet." I look into the bags of food and grab some to put away. I yell once more "Anyone want to help me put things away?" No answer. "I guess not...lazy bums."

Picking things from the bags and placing them in the cupboards and the fridge if necessary. I take the bags and stack them inside of each other and throwing them into the tall cupboard for later use.

I rush to the stairs as soon as I'm done putting the food away, and the bags. I slowly go up the stairs hearing nothing but my own foot steps. It's unusual that no one would answer me, and I know they are home. I sure hope they are not outside with the dog again, It looks like it's going to rain.

As I reach the top of the stairs I hear Peter. It was a muffled sentence that I could not make out, yet I could hear 'Papa' and 'Mama' in it. Why is he talking about me to Su-san, I hope he's talking to Su-san actually. He could be talking to himself or maybe Denmark stopped by for a visit, that would be very bad. Denmark knows...or should know he is not welcomed here anymore, unless we have a meeting or such.

I step near the door and raise my hand to knock but I come across a weird thump as I am about to do so, and my heart skips a beat.

Uh-oh. I lower my hand, is Sealand hurt or is Su-san, Though I doubt it was the thump of a tall, muscular man. My thoughts are every where but I find the courage to open the door. It is rude to open the door and not knock, but I think if some one is hurt, it's okay...I hope?

I turn the door knob and quickly open the door, "Are you-" I am shocked at what I see next. An awkward silence breaks loose, yet not for long.

I tilt my head slightly. "S-su-san? W-what...?" I cry.

Right in front of me is Su-san half naked, and Sealand who is fully naked. And Su-san appears to be doing something so wrong I won't say it.

"What...is...this," I feel tears running down my face. Though I should be able to keep them from coming, they are just poping out of no where. "Explain r-right now!" I shouted clenching me fist.

How could Su-san do this to me, How could he cheat on me...with _our _son. Our son who is 12...very under aged and he is about 22?

"M' wife c'lm d'wn." He backed away from Sealand who also had tears in his eyes, "Mama..." He cried, his face is all red. He has the right to be embarrassed. Sweden just sat there...blushing yet kept his face stoic and intimidating face.

I shut the door quietly and I lay on the door and slowly slide to the floor. "What? Don't tell me to calm down, I see you doing this to our son. You're a fucking pervert." I set my hands over my eyes and sob subtly. "Why him, He is way too young to even think about that kind of thing. You know you ruined his childhood...in just a short...p-period of time." I turn me attention to Peter.

"Mama?" Peter's eye glossy looking from his tears. I decide to crawl closer, also giving Su-san a scowl, and he backs off completely.

"Mama...I'm sorry...I-" I cut him off by taking him in my arms. _Mama_, I love the way he says mama, such a childish name for a mother. Though I love it, I find it cute...

"D-Do you h-hate m-me nowww..." He bit his tongue. Hugging me too, he grabs the back of my shirt. I began to feel the wetness of his tear on my shirt and skin. How could Berwald think he could get away with this. So very unforgivable. He needs to get out. I rub Peters head and hum a random tone, hoping he will fall asleep.

I know Peter is hurt from this moment, but I can't help thinking, did he except it when Su-san to do this, I know I'm being a very bad parent for thinking that but...I am actually hoping Peter isn't just sad that I walked in, and that he's trying to hide that he liked it... That would break my heart even more to find that to be true. Yet I will still love Peter...I don't know about Berwald though.

"Su-san..." I find the opportunity to look up at him with disgust in my eyes. "I don't think I can ever forgive you for this."

"I kn'w...I'm st'pid to ev'n think I could g't away w'th it." Sweden put his hands on his burning cheeks. "I'm s'rry m' wife and I-I'm s-s'rry P'ter...V'ry sorry!" A visible tear went from his hand to the floor...


End file.
